Beginning of Revelations
by Kairi02
Summary: RobinxOC. The funny thing about revelations is they can occur anytime and at momement. And for Cecilia she's about to have one that envolves our favorite boy wonder. How will it play out? PLZ R&R.


**Yey! This is my first fanfic in a while now, and I hope you all enjoy this story.**

**Also, I have now Beta however, my sister edits all my stories for me. So the amount fo grammar and spelling mistakes should be at a minium. However, please tell me anything you see taht you don't like or needs changing. All I ask though is to say it in a contructive adn poliet way as possible.**

**NO ONE LIKES A FLAME. Especially me.**

* * *

It was a Friday night and the members of the Young Justice had prepared to have fun like regular teenagers for once. The girls had decided they would stay in Mount Justice and just have a sleepover inspired party. Party due to the fact that their Martian friend never had one. The guys, except for Robin who was back in Gotham helping Batman, had agreed to explore the nearby city.

After waiting for the boys to leave Cecilia searched for movies and games while Artemis and Megan raided the kitchen for chips and snacks. Then they changed and met in Megan's room which would be the site of their party. Artemis wore a green tank top with pajama shorts while Megan donned a cute yellow pajama top and pants with a flowery design that accented her green skin perfectly along with a yellow hair band. Cecilia sported a fitted black shirt with a pair of pajama pants that had a hot pink plaid design running down them.

"Hey Lia, who do you like?" the female archer asked claiming Megan's bed for herself by sitting on it.

"Huh? I like all of them," Cecilia stated diplomatically as she opened the bag of bugles. "Wally is funny though he can become annoying at times. Superboy… well he always tries his best. Robin is an excellent addition with his experience and technical knowhow. And Kaldur is a great leader."

"Yeah, but which do you like like?" Megan gently prodded.

"Do we have to do this?" Lia moaned uncharacteristically, annoyed with the unimaginative topic they were on. "I mean we're all a team, and we see each other all the time."

"Way to suck out all the fun Lia," complained Artemis then like a light bulb went off her face lit up as she snapped her fingers. "Alright, lets try this. Out of all the guys, who do you think would make a good couple with me and Megan?"

In hindsight, Cecilia really should've been smart enough to realize where Artemis was going with that question.

"Well, Arty I really see you and Wally together," Cecilia told her honestly while observing the archer.

"Wah?"

"Now hear me out first before you decide to kill me," Lia stated defensively waving her hands out in front of her. She wasn't looking to pick a fight. "You guys are just so perfect for each other. Both of you are so filled with passion leading for a very interesting relationship. And you'd definitely be able to shut him down whenever he became annoying."

"For you Meg, I can see you with either Superboy or Kal," Cecilia continued in an attempt to hurry the conversation on as possible.

Lia caught the smug grin Megan cast at Artemis as the latter reached for a bag of baked lays. Cecilia was aware that the two girls had a secret competition between themselves when it came to Superboy. Even she was brought into it when she joined the Young Justice. Lia still remembered the cold welcome she had received from them. That was _until_ they realized she had no interest in Superboy.

"Superboy is just so shy, reserved, and unsure that with your bubbly personality you could easily help him express himself," Lia rushed to explain before Megan and Artemis decided to take this seriously. "On the other hand if you and Kaldur were a couple, I'd know that your relationship would be filled with trust and understanding. And he seems like the type of guy who'd do his best to make his girlfriend happy."

"Then you like Robin!" Artemis exclaimed her lips curled into a smile pointing at the girl across from her.

Cecilia coughed on the bugle she was eating. "Wha…at!" She sputtered in between coughs. "That's ridiculous! Robin and I are just friends."

"Sure, that's how it starts," stated Artemis unconvinced with a mischievous glint in her eye. "If you and Robin are _just_ friends then how come you didn't pair Robin with either of us?"

"Because honestly I don't see him with either of you," Cecilia countered trying to dispel the rising causation. She couldn't believe what Artemis was turning this into. "I just don't see the compatibility with either of you."

"That's because you just want him for yourself," Megan teased winking playfully at her.

"_Oh, come on_. I'm a year older than him," Cecilia reminded them though it seemed like she was trying to convince herself more than her friends.

"So," Megan returned as she shrugged at Cecilia to make her point. "Love doesn't matter which person is older. If it's love it's love," she finished elegantly.

"Still…m-me a-and…..Robin…it's…ri-ridiculous," Lia stammered her voice drifting in and out lost in her own thoughts and completely ignoring the two older girls around her.

Cecilia's hands absentmindedly found their way to her hair and began their furious assault of stroking her beautiful black locks. A habit she was known for when she was nervous. Lia locked her eyes on the floor in Megan's bedroom while she thought on everything her best friends had said. Were they right? Did she purposely refuse to pair Robin up with Artemis or Megan because subconsciously she was wanted him for herself? Did she love Robin? What's more, if she did love him, then did Robin love her as well?

Her mind was swimming. If she did tell Robin her feelings what effect would it have on their friendship? Would he return them? And if he didn't, then Cecilia knew all too well the awkwardness that would ensue. She was confused…_terribly _confused. Lia felt her face becoming hot and her chest felt heavy as it became harder for her to breathe.

"I-I need a drink," Cecilia spoke louder then she intended as Artemis and Megan jumped at the sudden outburst while they watched her flee.

Cecilia was thankful how far the walk was from Megan's room to the kitchen. It gave herself time away from Artemis and her accusations which Cecilia hated to admit were starting to ring some truth. She wrapped her arms around herself searching for a bit of comfort. It failed.

Sooner then she would have liked, she appeared in the kitchen. In an attempt to stall for a little more time, Lia opened the fridge door and pretended to be choosing which soda she wanted.

"Don't hold the door open Lia," came a familiar voice accompanied by a _**very **_familiar laugh.

"Dammit Rob," she cursed as she rubbed the top of her head which she had slammed into the freezer door above her when he startled her. No matter how much time she spent with him or Batman she'd never get used to that. "How many times do I have to tell not to do that?"

"Sorry," the boy wonder apologized through his fits of laughter. "But I just couldn't resist."

"Yeah, _real_ funny Rob. Why don't you tell that to my skull," Cecilia spoke with sarcasm grabbing a Pepsi and making a move to leave the room.

Robin blocked her.

"Hey come on Lia," he said trying to diffuse the situation. "I was only teasing. Don't take it so seriously."

Lia sighed as she rubbed her temples. She was beginning to get a headache. He was right though. She was overreacting. So why was she so… irritated?

"Yeah, I know. I didn't mean to come off so defensive," she confessed making another attempt to leave.

"Cil is everything okay?" Robin asked blocking her escape route again this time he seized her arm. "I watched you enter the kitchen and you seemed upset."

Damn she hated it when he called her that. Why did he have to worry so much about her anyway? She was older than him so if anyone were to worry shouldn't _she _be the one to worry about _him _and not the other way around?

"I'm fine," Cecilia assured him. Noticing his grip, her heart rate rocketed upward causing her checks to flush a soft pink. "Besides, Megan and Artemis are waiting for me," she finished as she escaped his grasp in an attempt to conceal her blush.

"I thought something was off about this place," the boy wonder commented suddenly realizing something. "Where is everyone?"

"Megan, Artemis, and I are the only ones in Mount Justice," Lia explained to her fellow comrade while she was exiting the room. "All the guys are in the city."

* * *

**Well, after writing this I decided that I can't write fluff. I was going to writing a really cute scene between Cecilia and Robin however, it came out like that...*Sigh* I hoped you enjoyed it anyways.**

**Was it bad? Good? Great? Should I just delete it as soon as possible? PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

**Anways, you are all probably wondering about Cecilia right? **

**First, Cecilia isn't her real name. Her real name is actually Elie Victoria Churchill. However, like Robin she was forbidden to reveal her identity. So she rearranged the letters in her name to make Cecilia Ruth Hillier. Which is who the Young Justice know her as. Except for Batman and Robin of course.**

**Anyways her story is similiar in that both her parents were murdered and Bruce adopted her as a ward like Dick. ****I was thinking of making her a new take on Batgirl. Though I figured people would want me dead if I did that so perhaps someone new to the Bat mytho?  
**

******I have a terrible time with names so I haven't given her a superhero name so if you have any suggestions I'm more than happy to hear them. Just put them in your review.**

******PLEASE REVIEW. I love reviews. They're like yummy sweets...*drools* sweets. COME ON THE BUTTON'S RIGHT THERE! **


End file.
